This disclosure relates generally to a floor box for housing electrical power and/or low voltage (data, multi-media, A/V & communications) devices. More particularly, the device relates to a floor box for accommodating electrical power and data distribution devices within a floor.
Conventional in-floor boxes for routing electrical power and communication conduit are often used in commercial buildings and the like. In some circumstances, the height of the box is fixed, although the final height of the floor may be different from the height of the box. As a result, the floor box may protrude from the floor or require a means of propping up the floor box. In addition, the floor box may be susceptible to being pulled out of the floor unless the box is secured in place.